<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Milkshakes by CyberDalek96</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23416933">Milkshakes</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CyberDalek96/pseuds/CyberDalek96'>CyberDalek96</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Grey's Anatomy, Grey's Anatomy RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 09:00:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>405</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23416933</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CyberDalek96/pseuds/CyberDalek96</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You and Patrick go on a casual date to get to know each other better. Rated T for sexual elements.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Patrick Dempsey/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Milkshakes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>*I do not own Patrick Dempsey.<br/>*This is entirely fictional.<br/>*All mistakes are mine.<br/>*Comments, reviews, and kudos welcome.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Patrick joins you on the park bench and hands you your milkshake.</p>
<p>“Thank you.” You smile at him and run your finger along the rim of the cup, collecting the excess whipped cream. “Mmm… so good,” you moan as you suck the whipped cream off of your finger. You swirl the straw in the cup and look up at Patrick, who’s taking a sip of his own shake. “What are your hidden talents?”</p>
<p>Patrick swallows and licks his lips. “Hmmm… I don’t know. Being a celebrity doesn’t allow me to have many <em>hidden </em>talents.”</p>
<p>“There’s gotta be <em>something</em>.” You dip your tongue into the pile of whipped cream atop your shake and bring some into your mouth. Patrick coughs and looks away. “You okay?” you ask in concern.</p>
<p>“Yeah.” He clears his throat. “The changing seasons always screw with my sinuses.” You take another lick of the whipped cream. Patrick laughs. “Are you going to drink your shake or just eat the whipped cream?”</p>
<p>“It’s good!” you exclaim defensively. In defiance, you take a long sip of your shake. “Okay, the shake is actually really good, too. Now, hidden talents.”</p>
<p>Patrick laughs again and sighs. “I can cook pretty well.” He shrugs his shoulders. “And I’ve got a bit of a green thumb. How about you?”</p>
<p>“I’m not good at much. I’m good at making situations awkward, though. And I’ve got a knack for making things unnecessarily hard.”</p>
<p>He shifts on the bench and winces. “Of the former I am painfully aware…”</p>
<p>You furrow your brows in confusion. “Huh?” Patrick shifts again, and your eyes notice the tent in his pants. “Oh!” You pull your eyes away. “That’s… that’s not what I meant by-by that statement,” you stammer. You take a drink of your milkshake to prevent yourself from saying something stupid.</p>
<p>Patrick groans quietly. “I’m sorry.”</p>
<p>“It’s okay. You can’t, um, control it. So we’ll just, you know, ignore it.”</p>
<p>He chuckles. “It’s easy to ignore it when you’re not the one who has it.”</p>
<p>“Not really,” you whisper, your eyes darting between his and his crotch.</p>
<p>“Oh.”</p>
<p>You nod.</p>
<p>“So we should go back to your place now, shouldn’t we?”</p>
<p>You smirk in confirmation. Patrick discreetly adjusts himself before standing. The two of you walk back to your place as quickly as possible, thinking up creative and sexy ways to finish your milkshakes and get to know each other in a different way.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>